The present invention relates to a post operative shoe system, and more particularly, to a post operative shoe system facilitating recovery of a foot surgical patient.
Various types of shoes and other footwear have been developed for use following post operative surgery and for other therapeutic purposes. While there are many different types and kinds of such footwear, some examples of prior art designs are shown by the therapeutic weight disbursing shoe sole of U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,262; the adjustable semi-flexible health shoe construction of U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,735; the orthopedic shoe construction of U.S. Pat. No. 4,567,678; the removable ankle brace footwear design of U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,793; the adjustable post surgical shoe construction of U.S. Pat. No. 4,178,925; the shock absorbing surgical shoe of U.S. Pat. No. 4,677,767; another post operative shoe construction as shown by U.S. Pat. No. 4,546,557, and the post operative shoe design of design Pat. No. 262,580.
While all of the above constructions have functioned to provide comfort and support to a post operative surgical patient, there have been a number of inherent disadvantages, considering the time of use and the type of injury for which such shoes may be employed. Concerning the time of use, there are different foot support requirements immediately following surgery, for a period of 6-8 weeks, than in a subsequent convalescent period, for example, 3-4 months following surgery. Some therapeutic and post operative shoes may be limited to certain types of foot injuries or problems, and thus will assist in the healing process for a variety of different kinds of foot injuries/problems.
As will be apparent from the discussion that follows, the present invention is a post operative shoe system which overcomes the aforenoted deficiencies of the prior art, while at the same providing improved comfort, stability, convenience, and use by the foot surgical patient in the post operative recovery period.